Talk:Guides/Crock Pot Dishes/@comment-50.71.87.189-20181225093613
Fish tacos, stuffed eggplant, and pumpkin cookies are very underrated dishes. They are totally worthwhile to cook if you look closely at them. Health/sanity/hunger bonuses, shelf-life, cook-time, ingestion speed, method of collecting ingredients, vegetarian quality, and use of twigs are often overlooked when comparing crockpot meals. Sometimes these dishes are unfairly compared to dishes that use different base ingredients. They are good recipes to know when you only have two or three specific things in the fridge. They are not meant to be made all the time, when you can make better dishes, you should. Sometimes you don't have ideal ingredients, or there is a shortage of something, or people are starving, or injured, or crazy. Sometimes in a large group, people have different needs and need different foods. Fruit medley, spicy chilli, and melonsicle are also underrated and deserve more love. The biggest issue with the dishes I mentioned thus far is that people don't know how to make them, when to make them, or what these dishes do. These are by no means my favortie dishes... In fact I would only recommend cooking them if you are an expert chef/experienced oppurtunist. By all means learn them and become better, but don't go out of your way to cook them. Ideally there should be three different crockpot guides, one for each beginner, advanced, and iron chef. There are several different food types; meat, vegetable, fruit, egg, butterfly wing(bug), cooked birchnut(nut), twig(ruffage), ice(blank), honey(sweetener). All meals are unique and have different restrictions and prerequisites. Smaller dishes are not bad or good. They just are. Often they require two ingredients but can have a large variety of filler choices, usually including twigs. Larger dishes often only have room for one filler item, or have alot of restrictions on filler type, usually including twigs. There are bad dishes that I dislike. Fistful of jam, kabobs, and especially ratatouille are all overrated dishes. I have made them in the past and I will make them in the future but only in dire emergencies and with much regret(although I do cook two large fruit and two berries in the crockpot occasionally for a 50/50 chance of either jam or medley, I do this with fishsticks/fishtacos as well). Meatballs are also overrated despite being a very good dish in and of itself. It's flaws have not been fully explored in this article. That said, meatballs are my most commonly made dish, even though I avoid making it as often as I reasonably can. ~ I'd suggest you treat this guide like an intermediate guide to the crockpot that you should probably follow religiously until you feel you are a true iron chef. Then I'd suggest you learn how to cook all the crockpot dishes. Instead of just learning the one or two best ways to cook something(which you should know by now). Then I'd suggest learning what the required ingredients are, what the restricted ingredient types are, as well as the spoil time, hunger/health/sanity bonuses, as well as learn about the properties of raw(and cooked) ingredients themselves. Namely pomegranite, pumpkin, eggplant, corn, monster meat, batalisk wings, jerky, cactus flower, birchnut, fish, durian, honey, watermelon, and banana. You pretty much want to know it all by memory so you can decide immediately what to cook and why. What to forage and when to eat what. Even the worst dishes, have some merit, you'll be glad you know em. ~ For beginners I'd suggest writing down the best way to make Meaty Stew, Honey Ham, Bacon & Eggs, Pirogies, Fishsticks, Trail Mix, and Taffy(see above). Then learn everything about meatballs: The requirements, restrictions, the Health/Sanity/Hunger bonuses. Even the spoil time... And that's it, that's alot for a beginner to remember. Also cooked meat lasts longer then raw meat. Raw fruit/vegetables last longer than cooked fruit/vegetables. Go get em tiger! ~ In the right hands, "trash" ingredients are actually treasures. One man's ratatouie is another man's pierogi. This guide is wonderful and informative(99% of the information is correct), and it's suggestions should be heeded(I'm talking to you Tally-o) but it is not the end all be all nor could any guide be because there is not one best answer as to how the ingredients in the ice box should be cooked. ~ Disagree with me? This is just my opinion, which is better than yours.